Mesh erosion can be a side effect after mesh repair, especially for female pelvic prolapse. Mesh, for example of an implant, erodes out of the tissues where mesh is originally implanted and thus, prevents curing/healing of the tissues. One cause of mesh erosion may be that the tissue layer for mesh placement is incorrect or is not properly prepared.
In some procedures, an operator dissects the tissue layer and creates a pocket or space for placing the mesh, for example, in between the vagina and the bladder. The pocket/space may be required because there may not be space for mesh placement in a normal tissue. The operator may identify a position and make an incision of about 2-3 cm in length inside the vagina. Then the operator may insert a finger to find a way through the incision and may continue dissecting it till the appropriate layer is located for creating the pocket. In this manner, the operator may get a hypothetical idea about the layer to be dissected for creating the pocket. In such cases, dissecting the tissue layer too close to the vagina sides can cause mesh erosion through the vagina after placement of the mesh. Typically, identification of the erosion may happen when a patient starts facing problems after one to three months of the mesh implant, for example. Also, dissection of the tissue layer at a deeper location may result in damage or perforation to the bladder. Therefore, it may be important for an operator to dissect at a proper depth for the prevention of the erosion and damage to the bladder.
In both the cases of close and deep dissection, the operator may rely on his hypothesis and experience to identify the depth of the tissue layer for dissection. However, if the operator cannot identify a fixed location within the tissue layer confidently, it may result in mesh erosion some time after its placement.
In light of the above, there may be a need for a medical device and a method that may assist the operator to conduct dissection at a desired depth. Thus, a medical device and a procedure that controls the depth of insertion to the desired depth inside the tissue layer may be required.